Foaly's Plot
by mega me man
Summary: Artemis Fowl, after regaining his memories, goes to Lower Elements, only to be set up by Foaly


Chapter 1 Memories Foaly's Stable 8:46 pm 

Foaly casually trotted into his bedroom, he was having an early night. Foaly wanted to get up nice and early so he could do what he had always wanted to; torment Captain Holly Short of the LEP. Foaly had intended, ever since Jon Spiro stole the C Cube and they had to get it back, to torment Holly in ways unimaginable and unthinkable, well, not for him but for normal people. Foaly wanted to torment Holly because of what she had done to him; Foaly had helped them steal back the C Cube, meaning he went against Commander Root's direct orders. He had been demoted and disgraced, but with Opal Koboi behind laser bars, they couldn't find anyone else. Foaly was reinstated as technical genius, given back his Operations Booth and was in complete control of basic LEP military operations.

"Hmmm" thought Foaly, preparing the hay in his bedroom "How could I torment her further?"

Foaly had already foiled Holly's attempts to get him back six times, seven counting the time she tried to decapitate him with a machete.

"What about her weaknesses? How could I use them to my advantage? What are her weaknesses?" Foaly's brain was working off ideas like a F1 race car engine. Suddenly, a picture, of a boy, about thirteen, flashed into his mind

"Fowl" he said, before falling over, he was asleep before he hit the ground

Fowl Manor 9:32 am 

Artemis Fowl was casually waiting for Butler to return with the information he sent him out to get, where did those contact lenses come from? And who made them?

Butler strolled in, looking awfully tired. Not surprising when you appear to have grown ten years older in one day, nevertheless, Butler still managed to say a complete sentence without puffing.

"Artemis" He choked "my contact in Limerick says that we asked him to make them for him, and he says that we paid him three ounces of gold for it"

'Preposterous" Exclaimed Artemis, his face full of greed and anger "How dare he lie to us like that. I would have remembered such a think. It's like magic" 'Magic' thought Artemis, then a long stream of unrelated words appeared in his head 'Magic, healing magic, healing, fingers, acorn, earth, plant, holly' the last one, 'holly' really made Artemis think, he felt as if the answer was hidden inside his own brain, just it refused to be noticed.

"Artemis? Are you with me?" Asked a worried Butler

"Butler, does the name Holly mean any thing to you?" Artemis said suddenly

"Why it does" responded Butler, his face full of thought and wonder "How does the name Holly mean anything to me? I have never known anyone with the name of Holly before"

"Nor have I Butler, but, I dream about that name and red hair"

"I've heard that psychiatrists can help with continuous...nightmares"

Holly's apartment 9:40 am 

Holly's apartment was on the third floor of an apartment complex, overlooking the man-made lake in the middle of Haven City. The lake had an underground tunnel, full of water, that lead to Atlantis. The lake was constructed to provide a shuttle system from Haven City to Atlantis. Holly's apartment cost her two years wages, she had got it in advance, the only reason she had money was after the arctic incident, where Holly helped defeat the B'wa Kell and saved Artemis Fowl Junior's father, Artemis Senior, from the Russian Mayfia.

'_Artemis Fowl_' that was a name Holly did not want to forget, she only wished she'd had enough time with him; they could have been a little more than friends. Then after that came a series of 'Bad Holly bad, bad, bad Holly' and sever head hitting. Holly was in love with Artemis, even though she didn't know it. Holly found herself thinking about Artemis every night and everyday. Suddenly the phone rang, making Holly jump six feet into the air.

"Hello, Short residence" said Holly into the phone

"Holly" said a voice on the other end; it was Foaly "Root wants you down here pronto, bring uniform and a spare helmet, we got a new recruit"

Police Plaza 10:27 am 

"Short, you're late. Were you thinking about that Fowl kid again?" Root yelled, the Fowl remark made heads turn, especially the ones who hadn't heard anything past her escaping her cell

"No Commander, I mean, no sir" replied Holly sadly, she wanted to see Artemis again

'_Artemis'_ she was thinking that name over and over again

"Listen, Short, this is your new partner, Artemis" Root scowled, he did not like that name

"Huh?" asked Holly

Artemis walked in. It wasn't Artemis Fowl; it was somebody with the same name. From that moment, Holly despised him; she despised him every living second of her life.

"Hi, I'm Artemis; I believe you know someone by that name, so you can call me Moe"

One by one, Holly's memories of Artemis were being cut, now the name Artemis reminded her of a LEPrecon cadet. The only think she had left happened to be something very hard to catch; Mulch Diggums

Mulch's cave 10:42 am 

Mulch was having the time of his life, all thanks to Artemis Fowl. He grinned. Soon he would go give his medallion to Artemis, possibly triggering total recall, and if he triggered total recall, they could rob all the banks in the world and he would laugh at the word caught. Mulch was very happy; he was free of all charges, thanks again to Artemis Fowl...

'_Artemis Fowl_' Mulch found that he missed the thirteen year old boy a lot more than he thought he would. 'I'm going now' he thought 'I miss that kid, he will be extremely profitable'

Operations Booth 10:50 am 

Foaly was almost content, Operation Total Recall was steamrolling it's was forward. He sat down to watch what was left of his favorite TV show, the Fairly Odd Parents.

"I found a nickel" said Cosmo, the fairy godfather in Fairly Odd Parents. Foaly chuckled, they had no idea what _real_ fairies were like. Suddenly it was an advert, but what Foaly was seeing was not a pretty sight. An advert for the Artemis Fowl Movie was on; Foaly couldn't believe his brain when he saw this. He quickly pressed the record button on the VCR. The advert was exactly the same as what really happened, as the screen was flashing through screenshots, Foaly gasped, there was one of him, negotiating the return of half the fairy gold. There was even one of Holly being kidnapped, there was also Artemis meeting with his contact in Saigon. Foaly put the radio through to Root

"Root" He yelled "You have got to see what I just saw"

"Don't tell me" Replied Root "Cosmo found something, am I right?"

'Yes Commander, but that's not it. I saw an advert for an Artemis Fowl Movie" Foaly paused, letting it all sink in, the truth be known, it was still sinking in to him. There was a loud crash through the radio.

"Commander, Commander?"

"He's fainted" now on the line was the famous Trouble Kelp "You'd better call Holly, tell her what's happened, and call some warlock medics, after that fall he's gonna need some skull repairs"

"Why call Holly?"

"Duh, cause she's got a crush on Fowl"

Firing range two 11:01 am 

Holly was aiming her Neutrino 2000 at an apple, perched on Moe's head.

"Now, don't move or I could decapitate you"

"Aren't you supposed to have it on minimum for training?"

"Yes, but it's got more realistic recoil on it when it's on maximum. Now stop distracting me"

Just before Holly pulled the trigger, Foaly poked his head around the corner and said

"Holly, there's an Artemis Fowl Movie"

That distraction sent Holly's aim way off target, making her shoot the back wall. The result was catastrophic; the laser ricocheted off the back wall, crashing into some shelves full of Bouncers, setting off a chain reaction. There were lasers flying everywhere, one managed to hit Moe right between the eyes, knocking him out for twelve hours at the very least. One other laser, from the old Neutrino 500, hit Foaly in the arm. The laser that hit Foaly was a minimum burst; all it did was paralyze his arm. Very annoying, especially when Foaly needed that arm for his hot date that night.

"Oh, sorry Foaly. What were you saying about an Arty Movie?"

"Arty Movie? Arty? What are you, his mum?"

"Huh?"

"You said, what were you saying about an Arty Movie?"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Did"

"Didn't"

Holly laughed "Fooled ya"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Fine you did. Any way there is an _Arty_ movie, I copied the ad on to this tape. Here watch it"

Foaly handed Holly the tape and then ran off, screaming out what Captain Short said. Holly had fire in her eyes; she was so determined to screw up his date that, when Moe got up, she shot him again

Fowl Manor 11:39 am 

'Holly, Helly, Hell, Underground, Underground lair, safe, safe haven, Haven, lower, lower elements, LEP, police, FBI, army, stakeout, recon, emergency, emergency flare, flare, magma flare' Artemis was frantically searching his brain for the answers to all these words, why were they there? How are the related? What does it mean? He sighed; these questions will have to wait, because right now he needed to write his entry for his diary.

_Saturday 11th September 2004,_

_Last night I had that dream again, I was on a beach and there was a girl, standing on the rocks, her red hair blindingly beautiful and all around her was the plant holly. I think the girl in my dreams is called Holly, and the words are still there, always leading in the same direction. They always stop at magma flare. What is a magma flare is the question on my mind, I tried an internet search but I was caught by father. He thought I was planning something evil, so he disconnected the internet. That name, Holly, always haunts my dreams. I feel... I feel, in love._

_No, Artemis Fowl the Second should not; could not, be in love_

_I still have not found the password to access the file on my laptop; it is called The People for some reason. The even stranger part is that it was simply hidden, not encrypted. I think Foaly... Who is Foaly? What was Foaly doing with my laptop?_

_I am done_

Artemis Fowl the Second went to watch TV, ever since he found those contact lenses he'd been obsessed with fairies, fairies, flying, wings, DoubleDex, Opal, Koboi, Koboi laboratories, goblins, goblin triad, B'wa Kell, cannons, DNA cannons, there the words were again. The words always haunted him, interrupting his meditating and erasing his memory. The show on TV happened to be CatDog. Artemis sighed; he thought CatDog was an ugly misuse of TV. Sure enough, like on every channel, the ads came on, the first one was for Larry's Lounges, but then, after that, something that almost triggered total recall, all it made him remember was...

"_That my boy is talent"_

"_Artemis the hunter, I hunted you_

"_Fairy dwarfs"_

...the ad was the Artemis Fowl Movie. Artemis was amazed, all the screenshots triggered memories of that time, place and what he was doing, but nothing else. He still had no recollection of Holly.

"Who are you Holly?" Yelled Artemis, ripping out some of his hair

Artemis didn't know it, but Holly was hovering just behind him, she was there to stop him seeing the ad. She knew that if she failed then Root would think she was late, but only Foaly would know that she had purposely stopped herself. She had hesitated because she knew it was wrong erasing his memories, they were part of who he was. Holly was sad because the ad didn't trigger his memories. Holly sighed, Artemis spun round. All Artemis saw was a slight heat haze "Holly" he whispered. Somehow, someway, he knew that this was Holly. Holly rocketed away, she couldn't trigger total recall because she would be fired, executed and disgraced.

Operations Booth 12:13 pm 

Foaly was watching everything on the surveillance cameras he had put in Fowl Manor, when he said he had pulled surveillance on Fowl manor, he didn't exactly lie. What Foaly had done was when Artemis was mind-wiped; he put the cameras back and turned them on. Foaly loved what he saw, Holly, floating behind Artemis, her eyes filled with tears, and him thinking of Holly, wondering and remembering lost memories.

"Foaly, you'd better not show anybody those surveillance tapes. Or else" it was Holly; she was standing at the Operations Booth door

"Hello Holly. How was your visit to little Arty?" Asked Foaly, his grin to big to be hidden by his hands

"He's almost got his memory back. What can we do?"

"Simple, as long as there is no more things that can trigger his memories, he's lost"

"Foaly, I have a confession to make..."

"What?"

"...There is one more thing, the medallion Artemis gave to Mulch, it wasn't a medallion. It was a disc covered in gold leaf. Mulch will be arriving at Fowl Manor in approximately, two days."

"Oh well, nothing to worry about. You would've triggered his memories anyway"

"What do you mean?"

"You and your secret"

"What secret?" Holly's voice was full of anger

"Oh, let's just say, the Holly and Arty secret"

"How did you know?"

"Simple. Firstly, there's your little slip at the shooting range and secondly there was your tears at Fowl Manor, female elves are always crying when relationships don't work"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU"

"Doubt it"

"YOU ARE GONNA DIE"

"No I'm not"

"You just wait"

E1 Shuttle Port 1:00 pm 

"I need info, when's the next hot-shot?" Holly said to an unsuspecting ticket seller.

"Twenty minutes" He replied

"Where's the wing compound?"

"Left" The ticket seller pointed to a corner of the room.

Holly strolled over to the wing compound, selecting a pair of wings, fusion engine and a silencer. The wings were LEP edition, sporting a Neutrino 1000 on the sides.

Holly activated the wings, and flew right into the chute.

Fowl Manor 1:20 

Holly was waiting outside of Fowl Manor, waiting for Artemis Fowl to open a window or door. There, the window to Artemis's bedroom, it was open. Without hesitation, Holly flew in. Artemis just about to write another entry in his diary again, she was shielded, waiting for him to start typing. Suddenly he started...

_Saturday 11th September_

_Holly visited me just before, the only problem was she is invisible. I hope she is here now, hope, the opal is the gem of hope, opal, Opal Koboi, Koboi Laboratories, Wings, DoubleDex. There are the words that haunt my life, I believe that I am, or was, in love with this Holly character. If I saw her again, I know my memories would come flooding back._

_This will not be my last entry today_

Artemis was interrupted by a knock on the door

"Juliet" he called "Answer the door"

"No can do, Arty. Mrs. Fowl wants me to come on their trip to Alaska"

Artemis shuffled uncomfortably. How could he forget about his parents, especially his father? Artemis strolled over to the door. When he opened it, he saw a little man with a small gold medallion and a lot of hair.

"Hello" he said, "I'm Mulch Diggums from FedEx, I have a special order package for an Artemis Fowl the Second. Is that you?"

"Yes, that's me, where is the package?"

"Do you see my medallion? It is not a medallion, it is a CD covered in gold leaf. You probably do not remember but you gave it to...a friend of mine. They wanted me to give it to you"

"Why?"

"You have been thinking about fairies right?"

"No"

"'Cause this disk has all the answers to those long strings of senseless words"

"Come on in, I have to see that disk"

"I thought you might"

Artemis led Mulch towards his room, on his desk was his laptop and just next to it was a slight heat haze. Mulch glanced at the haze and smiled an all too familiar vampire smile.

"Don't try to stop me, Holly. You know you want this to happen," he whispered

"The disk" said Artemis

"Yes" replied Mulch "The memory disk"

Artemis slipped the disk into the drive and opened the only document on the CD. The screen flashed white for a second before presenting two words; Lower Elements. Something clicked in his head.

Artemis closed the file, finding the folder labeled the People. He typed in Lower Elements. Then he read.

"Mulch, I knew I could trust you," he said when he was finished

"Hey Fowl, which bank?" asked Mulch

"How 'bout none" said Holly

"Holly" cried Artemis "why don't you stop vibrating and settle into the visible spectrum?"

Holly unshielded

"So Artemis, a CD covered with gold leaf? I thought you would have thought of something better"

"It was so simple, Foaly never suspected a thing"

"How'd you hide from the _mesmer_?"

"Contact lenses, with mirrored layers so small they corrode as soon as they come in contact with air"

"Smart, real smart"

"Artemis, do you want to avoid all these people and come to the Lower Elements?"

"Why did you ask that?"

"There's some people who want to kill you, above and below ground, except, there's less underground"

"But what about everyone else?"

A terrorist suicide bomber blowing up the study interrupted Artemis and Holly's conversation.

"OK, I'll come"

Chute E1 2:25 

Holly checked the flare prediction module attached to her wrist. It said that they had just missed a flare. Perfect. They grabbed a set of Hummingbirds from the LEP rack, starting them up and flying down the supply tunnel. The blast doors were red hot from the flare. They flew right in to the chute. After two minutes Holly could here a loud roar, she checked her flare module. Strange. No flare, yet. She glanced up, only to see a ten-ton drill break through the side. The drill had been diamond drilling when it broke into the chute. There was an unforgiving roar, only from below this time. Holly groaned. A flare, two in a row. Record. If they were not sliced to bits by the drill, the flare would incinerate them. There, the landing port. Holly urged her wings faster. They slipped past the closing blast doors, narrowly missing a falling rock. Holly drew her Neutrino from her shoulder holster. She blasted the security gate, breaking it completely down. Holly heard a loud scraping sound from behind her. Somehow, the drill had managed to get itself lodged in the blast door's path. She flicked her blaster to maximum and started blasting the drill. The drill did not budge. Holly only had one option; use the weight retractor

The weight retractor was like the piton clamps on the Atlantean ambassador's shuttle. The weight retractor would, if Foaly's theories were correct, pull the drill out from the blast doors path, thus resulting in the blast doors closing.

Holly loaded the weight retractor and took careful aim. For this description to be accurate, I will have to describe it in slow motion. The firing pin dropped. Releasing a controlled mini-charge that fired the nylon cable. The cable slammed into the drill, smashing the front windscreen and denting the back of the cabin. The hook embedded itself fifteen centimeters into the solid steel, providing Holly with the perfect chance to reel the drill in.

"I hope you're theory is right, Foaly" she muttered

The weight retractor strained with the weight of the drill, but despite all odds, it pulled out from between the blast doors. The blast doors closed, just as the flare came rolling in. Holly swore very unprofessionally.


End file.
